


"There's a leaf in your hair."

by spappo



Series: 50 Prompt Inspired Fics [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Teenagers, i mean they do but it's not explicitly stated y'know, vaguely?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spappo/pseuds/spappo
Summary: Inspired by @faithfulwhisper's prompt list on Tumblr!





	"There's a leaf in your hair."

The first time they kiss, it isn’t graceful. Neither of them had ever seriously kissed anyone before - Eddie had halfheartedly kissed a girl back in middle school but that hardly counted, and Richie… well, he’d been in love with Eddie since fifth fucking grade, so he’d never really gotten the chance.

The kiss wasn’t anything special, not objectively, they both moved too fast and Richie’s glasses were too sharp around the edges and it was over so quickly neither of them processed it until a couple seconds after it was over. It didn’t matter to either of them though, not really. Eddie pressed his cheek against Richie’s shoulder, looking up at him in a mix of embarrassment and adoration. Richie looked down at him, running a hand through his hair as he mirrored his expression. They both laughed nervously, staring at each other as they hoped the other would have a comfortable answer of what it meant or what was going to happen next. 

“You know, there’s a leaf in your hair.” Richie said, reaching to brush it away. If his hand lingered a little too long, Eddie didn’t complain, and if Eddie leaned into the touch Richie pretended not to notice. 

“Thank you.” Eddie smiled sheepishly, looking away. 

“For the kiss or getting the leaf out?”

“Fuck you.” Eddie laughed, and the tension dissipated as quickly as it had formed. Richie shoved him lightly, and Eddie shoved him right back, taking comfort in the return to the norm. The two roughhoused like they weren’t hopelessly in love with each other, making an effort to ignore the butterflies in their stomachs as they elbowed and shoved and laughed at each other. They’d have to talk about it eventually, but for now there was too much to say to even begin, so they didn’t. 

Their hands brushed against each other on the walk home, and they both pretended not to notice the electricity behind it. Eventually Richie grabbed his hand, and Eddie laced their fingers together until Richie commented on the circles Eddie was tracing against his hand. They bickered and teased each other all the way home, and there was comfort in that.

**Author's Note:**

> https://faithfulwhispers.tumblr.com/post/143302966236/send-me-a-number-and-a-paring-and-ill-write-a
> 
> Feel free to request any prompts from the list!! If you give me a number and a pairing, I'm down to write stuff for mp100, taz (balance or amnesty), critical role (mighty nein), and obviously it! 
> 
> They won't all be this short, this was a warmup more than anything else.


End file.
